Dogs are popular pets in the United States and across the world, with many persons having one or more dogs. While dog ownership has many positives, there are responsibilities as well. One of these responsibilities includes the collection of dog waste and poop, a hassle for many dog owners. Currently there are numerous methods in which dog waste is collected, with solutions ranging from simple to complicated. Many people use basic methods, such as a plastic bag, or sometimes a dedicated disposable scooper, to pick up their pet's waste. While this method is simple, it can prove difficult for people with injuries or limited range of motion. Others still find the entire process to be too much of a bother and leave their pet's waste to sit, regardless of any local regulations.
To address the above drawbacks, there have been some inventions that utilize a strap system to secure a waste receptacle to the rear of the dog. The idea behind these inventions is to make the poop collection process easier; with a strap system, a person does not need to actively collect pet waste, but rather can passively allow waste to accumulate in a container and dispose of the waste filled container after the dog has defecated. However, these strap systems still require a person to directly interact with the waste receptacle. While certainly a step up from the basic plastic bag, many are adverse to the direct handling of waste material, and will shy away from the above strap systems. While having a bag positioned to catch waste is desirable, having to remove and manipulate said bag is unappealing, especially when the bag may have been dirtied due to the elements or even a diarrheic episode.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method for receiving waste from a pet such as a dog. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a waste receiving system that can be operated indirectly, without the need for personal handling of the waste container.